


Surprise?

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [5]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Established Doccubus, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Doccubus, F/F, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Bo wants to do something special for Lauren. It does not go as well as planned





	Surprise?

Lauren Lewis came home to a blaring smoke alarm and a smoke-filled kitchen. Bo was cursing a blue streak and waving a dish-rag about the room like a crazed person. She continued to curse but threw the dishrag across the room in frustration before seeing Lauren standing against the door frame giggling quietly to herself. A lot of things described the unaligned succubus Bo Dennis. In this moment, all Lauren could think of was ‘adorable’.

“Do you need any help, love?” Lauren asked, grinning so widely that it almost hurt. Bo could tell that she was enjoying Bo’s frustration just a little too much.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you. For having so much power, how is it that I am so absolutely useless?” Bo groaned, suddenly ready to bash her own head into the wall.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Bo. However, anyone letting you cook their dinner is inviting suffering into their home. ” Lauren’s voice was an irritating mixture of amused and sympathetic. She was still grinning widely enough to bring a blush and a grimace to Bo’s beautiful face.

“I know I am kind of a disaster in the kitchen, Dr.Lewis. But I really was doing my absolute best. I just wanted dinner to be special. I’m so sorry for making such a mess.” Bo said as she hurried around the kitchen trying to clean things up. “Sometimes I think I am the real mess around here.”

“No, honey it was a very sweet and a very thoughtful effort. I love you all the more, but I think we really ought to just order in.” Lauren laughed to herself as well, still tickled by how flustered Bo had become. At one point, Lauren had wondered if the succubus might actually be the perfect woman. Somehow, even the few faults she had come across only made her love Bo more.

Embarrassed and bashful, Bo was only even cuter.


End file.
